munpediafandomcom-20200216-history
United Nations Charter
Introductory Note The Charter of the United Nations was signed on 26 June 1945, in San Francisco, at the conclusion of the United Nations Conference on International Organization, and came into force on 24 October 1945. The Statute of the International Court of Justice is an integral part of the Charter. Amendments to Articles 23, 27 and 61 of the Charter were adopted by the General Assembly on 17 December 1963 and came into force on 31 August 1965. A further amendment to Article 61 was adopted by the General Assembly on 20 December 1971, and came into force on 24 September 1973. An amendment to Article 109, adopted by the General Assembly on 20 December 1965, came into force on 12 June 1968. The amendment to Article 23 enlarges the membership of the Security Council from eleven to fifteen. The amended Article 27 provides that decisions of the Security Council on procedural matters shall be made by an affirmative vote of nine members (formerly seven) and on all other matters by an affirmative vote of nine members (formerly seven), including the concurring votes of the five permanent members of the Security Council. The amendment to Article 61, which entered into force on 31 August 1965, enlarged the membership of the Economic and Social Council from eighteen to twenty-seven. The subsequent amendment to that Article, which entered into force on 24 September 1973, further increased the membership of the Council from twenty-seven to fifty-four. The amendment to Article 109, which relates to the first paragraph of that Article, provides that a General Conference of Member States for the purpose of reviewing the Charter may be held at a date and place to be fixed by a two-thirds vote of the members of the General Assembly and by a vote of any nine members (formerly seven) of the Security Council. Paragraph 3 of Article 109, which deals with the consideration of a possible review conference during the tenth regular session of the General Assembly, has been retained in its original form in its reference to a "vote, of any seven members of the Security Council", the paragraph having been acted upon in 1955 by the General Assembly, at its tenth regular session, and by the Security Council. Preamble WE THE PEOPLES OF THE UNITED NATIONS DETERMINED: •to save succeeding generations from the scourge of war, which twice in our lifetime has brought untold sorrow to mankind, and •to reaffirm faith in fundamental human rights, in the dignity and worth of the human person, in the equal rights of men and women and of nations large and small, and •to establish conditions under which justice and respect for the obligations arising from treaties and other sources of international law can be maintained, and •to promote social progress and better standards of life in larger freedom, AND FOR THESE ENDS •to practice tolerance and live together in peace with one another as good neighbours, and •to unite our strength to maintain international peace and security, and •to ensure, by the acceptance of principles and the institution of methods, that armed force shall not be used, save in the common interest, and •to employ international machinery for the promotion of the economic and social advancement of all peoples, HAVE RESOLVED TO COMBINE OUR EFFORTS TO ACCOMPLISH THESE AIMS Accordingly, our respective Governments, through representatives assembled in the city of San Francisco, who have exhibited their full powers found to be in good and due form, have agreed to the present Charter of the United Nations and do hereby establish an international organization to be known as the United Nations. Chapter 1 Chapter 1 of the United Nations Charter Chapter 2 Chapter 2 of the United Nations Charter Chapter 3 Chapter 3 of the United Nations Charter Chapter 4 Chapter 4 of the United Nations Charter Chapter 5 Chapter 5 of the United Nations Charter Chapter 6 Chapter 6 of the United Nations Charter Chapter 7 Chapter 7 of the United Nations Charter Chapter 8 Chapter 8 of the United Nations Charter Chapter 9 Chapter 9 of the United Nations Charter Chapter 10 Chapter 10 of the United Nations Charter Chapter 11 Chapter 11 of the United Nations Charter Chapter 12 Chapter 12 of the United Nations Charter Chapter 13 Chapter 13 of the United Nations Charter Chapter 14 Chapter 14 of the United Nations Charter Chapter 15 Chapter 15 of the United Nations Charter Chapter 16 Chapter 16 of the United Nations Charter Chapter 17 Chapter 17 of the United Nations Charter Chapter 18 Chapter 18 of the United Nations Charter Chapter 19 Chapter 19 of the United Nations Charter References United Nations Website